The Return
by cwoodstan22
Summary: "These words would be a reminder of what you lost..." he said gently, running the back of his hand over her cheek "This shouldn't be happening, right?" She asked sadly "No, it shouldn't. You need to let go..." He looked into her eyes Six months after the fight against Rhea Mon-El Returns to Earth to spend his life with Kara until things take a weird
1. Chapter 1: The Return

**_Authors note- Hey guys it's Jug Or Matt whatever you want to call me but I would like to know if you guys liked this chapter so if you did people give me some feedback!_** ** _And if you didn't that's okay! I'm still trying to build up a lot of the characters in this series!_**

 ** _Anyways that's enough of that I'll end this so you can actually read the chapter.Lmao_**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Alright I have to say Ice Cream tastes better with sprinkles"

kara laughed "That's because you never try the other toppings"

he laughed "Oh really?" Mon-El raised a brow

"Uh huh yeah! Maybe your should try another flavor" Kara smiled brightly licking her own ice cream

"Maybe, I like this" Mon-El confessed, his eyes drifting off to the stars above. Kara had taken a liking to come down to the park every night. Just sit here and talk to him.

"So how was work?" Mon-El asked wiping his mouth with a tissue, before leaning in closer and wiping the side of her mouth with a finger

"Snapper grumpy as always. He snapped at me." Kara frowned

Mon-El chuckled "The snapper that snaps eh?"

"Ha-Ha! Every Funny!" Kara rolled her eyes

"Oh come on! Don't let snapper ruin your day" Mon-El Threw his arm around her pulling her closer

"I love you" Kara blurted out "I know" he replied

"No, I really I love you! I know your trying to act all Macho like Han Solo, but I do! I was always scared to tell you how I felt because I thought I will lose you and these worlds will" she sighed

"These words would be a reminder of what you lost..." he said gently, running the back of his hand over her cheek

"This shouldn't be happening, right?" She asked sadly

"No, it shouldn't. You need to let go..." He looked into her eyes

"What if you never come back!?" She cried

"Then just know that you were the best thing that ever happened to me, Kara. I would rather die a thousand deaths to be with you" Mon-El leaned closer and kissed her cheek, the salty tear making him scrunch his nose

"Parting is such a sweet sorrow" Kara's eyes widen as she saw Mon-El fading, with his trademark grin as he mouthed the words "I Love You Kara Zor-El" Were his parting words

Kara looked at his fading figure "Mon-El, No! What!" she said with as sigh as she stood up and flew to the DEO in tears

"Kara you're not gonna believe thi...are you okay?" Alex said running to her sister

"Is that even a question? Of course im okay?" She quickly wiped her tears "What's up?" she said her voice shaky till she heard a familiar voice

 _"Kara, if you're listening to this it means..."_

her breath hitched when she heard the voice and she turned around seeing Winn holding a tablet with a young man's face propped up on the screen as he paused the video "We found this with Mon-Els things he must have recorded it prior to the fight with Rhea" He restarted the video and put it on pause and handed her the tablet

Alex walked to Winn and they started out of the room and Kara sat down and pressed play "Is this thing recording? Winn!!!" Kara chuckled at this. Mon-El never really understood many things about technology on earth she thought it was adorable "Argh, im just gonna guess its recording." Mon cleared his throat "Here it goes, Kara if you're watching this that means you had no other choice but to use lena luthors device" he gulped "I know that no matter what happens to me it was worth it. That me leaving earth or me dying was worth saving the human race. and i think that since you are watching this that means i did have to leave"

Kara covered her mouth as tears streamed down her face "And i know i have said this many times already but Kara Zor-El you have made me the man i always wanted to be and i love you with all my heart. I also want to say this again. The sacrifice was worth it. My life on earth for the whole human race. It was worth it."

"Kara Zor-El you have changed me forever and for that im eternally grateful. Kara you are my True Love. and will forever be in my heart. I love you" Mon-El was now in tears "Alright that's enough of that... i'm going to end this now" he stood up and walked out of frame and the video ended and Kara sat there frozen until she just broke down into tears and she flew home collapsing on her bed crying herself to sleep

Kara was woken up by a single knock at the door of her apartment, it was Alex. she didn't get up off the bed.

"Kara, i know you're in there let me in please." she got no response and sighed and she finally gave up after months of trying to talk to Kara trying to get her to finally speak to her.

She just gave up and walked back to the DEO when she heard alarms sounding. She ran to Winn "What's wrong?"

Winn was already looking a security cameras and saw a robbery at west national city bank and he texted kara "Robbery at west national city bank get there now!" his phone rang seconds later

"On My way" Kara arrived at the scene and she froze as she saw a man flying up away from the robbers that he tied up to a poll and as he flew up his blue cape moved in the direction of the wind and he turned to her as she looked at him she notice he was wearing a mask and he flew to her

"Thanks for showing up Supergirl but i have this covered" he said his voice obviously modified

"Who are you?" She looked at him confused

"The names Valor" he smirked as Kara Tried to used her x-ray vision to see through his mask to see who he was "Don't trying the mask is lined with lead"

Kara laughed and looked down then at him "Real cleaver, Valor"

the man smirked "Till next time Supergirl" he flew off disappearing into the distance

Hours after the robbery had been stopped by the mysterious new hero Alex walks home after work and she was at the door of her apartment and unlocked the door and as she stepped inside she heard a familiar voice call her name

"Alex" the young woman looked up as she saw a Young man in a red and blue suit with a blue mask in front of her and she went to Grab her gun and he quickly threw his hands up "Woah woah woah Alex it's me" he took the mask off showing his face

"Mon-El!? Oh my god Mon-El how are you here. More importantly how are you breathing"

Mon-El looked at her "it's a long story but I need to know that I can trust you to not tell Kara I'm back not yet at least" Alex nodded


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

I sat on my couch waiting for the young man to return with a bag and i thought to myself thinking if i should text Kara or not. Before i could even make a decision The young man came back this time knocking on the front door. I walked to the door and opened it seeing Mon-El looking the same as before he left except the fact that his scruff was more noticeable and the fact that he obviously gained more muscle while he was away. I scanned his body making sure that he was actually there before he broke the silence "So are you going to let me in or?"

At that moment i moved to the side letting him in "You owe me big time for not telling Kara that you're back" Mon-El turned to me with his trademark grin on his face and I laughed "Come here" I opened my arms towards the Daxamite

Mon-El smiled as he went to hug me and I patted his back and pulled away "Things haven't been the same since you left. With the DEO, the bar and most importantly-" he cut me off with a sigh "With Kara. I know I know it's just" he sighed again and put his hand on his head "Do you have any beer?"

i looked at him and he was obviously upset at the thought of how things have affected her "Mon-El?" I said looking at him after grabbing a beer from the fridge as i sat it down on the counter and he sat down grabbing the bottle

"Yeah?" he said opening the beer and taking a long sip.

"Why come to me? I mean i'm glad you did but before you left we weren't really the closest of friends so what made you come to me? You could have gone to Winn or even M'gann." I sighed as i grabbed myself a beer leaning on the countertop looking at him.

He sighed and he made eye contact with me "Because well you were the first person that came to my mind when it came to having a place to stay since lyra is always at winns place and M'gann is never home or at least she wasn't when i left because she's on mars" He sighed looking down

I looked at him confused "Shes back on Earth..."

he looked at me quickly "What?"

I laughed and sipped by beer "M'gann has been back on earth for months. She is with J'onn now, shes been helping Him and Kara out on the field"

He chuckled a bit and looked at me and shook his head making more of a serious look "How is she? Kara i mean... do you think i should tell her i'm back?"

I sighed and cleared my throat "Mon-El, Shes not doing well. 3 months ago she said Kara Danvers was a mistake... she thinks that you having to leave was a message to her saying that she doesnt get to be happy ever." he looked down and cleared his throat "So you think i need to tell her im back dont you" i sighed "Maybe not yet but soon" i played with the ring on my finger

[Kara]

I stood up and looked at the clock realizing that i had cried myself to sleep yet again and it was already 5 pm and that i was late for my shift at the DEO so i cleaned up and put on a fake smile yet again and i flew to the DEO and walked in seeing James and Winn looking over one of the computers at some footage at a crime scene that was unfamiliar to me

"When was that?" Winn and James quickly looked up at me "Today" they said in unison and i groaned "God im sorry i wasn't there. Did J'onn take care of it or did M'gann?" I asked fixing my clothing

Winn looked up at James and stuttered "Well uhm no neither of them did. That Valor guy did" i looked at the footage "Who is this guy?! His fighting style is just like mine almost like i trained him"James and Winn looked down and I looked at them "Do you know something i don't?"

Winn scoffed and shook his head "What? Noooo we don't"

i smiled not believing them "No way! He is here now isnt he?"

[Mon-El]

I can over hear Kara talking to James and Winn about me or "Valor" to be specific and i see winn look at me and i shake my head "Winn dont you dare" i mouthed at him and he sighed and i continued listening to the conversation

"No hes not. Kara we know as much about him as you do. You need to start getting ready the wedding is next week maybe you can help me shop for a wedding gift"

i could see the confusion on Karas face "Wha- Now? Im working"

James and winn took both of her arms "Yeah lets just leave that to J'onn and Valor for today"

They said as they walked out and i see kara look over at me and we made eye contact _'Shit!'_ I'm not wearing my mask! I hear her silently say my name "Mon-El?"

 _ **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! I know it's a bit shorter than the first one but I'm going to say that I'm pretty sure you guys are going to like what I have in store for the next few chapters! Anyways till next time Jug out!**_

 _ **Also on another note! I'm sorry for dropping yet another cliffhanger on you guys! It's just so much fun to write cliffhangers into my stories so yeah! Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Is this Hello or Goodbye?

WARNING THIS CHAPTER ISNT AS LONG AS THE OTHERS IM SORRY _ **ALSO IM SORRY FOR THE FIRST PERSON VIEW I WROTETHIS CHAPTER A WHILE BACK SO I APOLOGIZE**_

[Kara]

"Mon-El?" Winn shot a look at me

"Did you just say Mon-El?" i looked up at Winn and shook my head

"What? No i didn't... Well i did i was just thinking about him" i lied and thought ' i know what i just saw but it can't be Mon-El cant be here' i sighed as we walked out to go get Winns Gift for Maggie and Alex. We go to the mall and after a while of looking around Winn got a message on his phone and he looked up from what he had in his hand as he was at the register

"This is it! Yes thank you!" winn said to the cashier

I looked at winn as he started to walk out quickly "Winn! Wait up" i said running to him. "You got what you needed?" i questioned

he nodded and said "Look thank you for coming with me but i need to get home. Like now" i looked at him confused "Oh ok ay ill just fly you-" he interrupted me

"No! I mean uh no i can get there on my own just fine. Ill see you tomorrow Kara!" he said running out of the mall and i ran after him a few seconds later but he was gone like he wasn't even here

[Mon-El]

I looked at Alex as she was yelling at me "Why are you mad again? This isnt my fault that she saw me... i mean you didn't tell me to hide" She glared at me and i immediately regretted my statement

"Look thats not what we need to focus on right now. There is a rogue Alien Downtown he broke out DEO custody go!" Alex said looking at me. I nodded frantically and changed into my suit and the Legion Ring and flew out of the DEO.

I arrived at the scene and looked around and saw the alien "Hey Ugly!" he turned around and growled

"Just the man i was hoping to see" he smirked and i looked at him confused and ran to him uppercutting him in the jaw and knocked him back then proceeding to punch him in his stomach until he could barely stand when I heard Kara's voice

"VALOR!" i turned to her

"Supergirl" her eyes widened as she tried to rush to me before everything went black.

[Kara]

I saw the alien pull out a device and started towards the masked hero "VALOR!" i screamed trying to get the man but was too late. The alien knocked him out and ran off i caught the man in my arms and looked around rushing back to my apartment not thinking i set him down on my couch and sat there as i heard a knock at my door i saw alex and i opened the door not letting her in "Alex hey.." she tried walking inside but i stopped her "Whats up?" i said making sure she didnt walk inside

"Kara dont do this... please let me in... first you dont talk to us at all unless its DEO related and now you fight aliens and dont even report back to us? Come on" Alex said still trying to get past me

"Alex dont... please" i sighed "Please go.." I looked at her

she sighed "I give up Kara... you know where i am if you need me" she scoffed and walked off i sighed as she turned the corner closing my door.

I walked back to the man that was lying unconscious on my couch and the next thing i know im taking off his mask and my mouth dropped open and i just sat there and his eyes opened quickly and he gasped and sat up quickly

[No One's POV]

"Where am i? Wait What?" He said as he shot up and looked around i guess he realized that he was in my apartment

"Mon-El" she finally said about to burst into tears "How... How are you here?" He turned to me and eyed the mask that i had in my hand and i stood up "Wait! You! You have been here for days! Why am i just finding out now!!" she said upset

"Kara calm down. Alex told me that-" Immediately interrupted him when i heard him said Alex

"Wait a minute" he paused at the sound of her voice "Alex knew? This whole time she knew? And she didn't tell me" Kara scoffed as he gave me a look

"Well i mean maybe she would have if you actually took the time to talk to her Kara" he said as he ran his fingers through his hair then to his neck pacing back and forth

"She told you about that...?" she sighed and looked down then saw he was still in his suit and she stood up and went to grab an outfit that he had worn before he had to leave "Here... i kept it just in case you came back..." he eyed the clothes and she tilted my head "What?" she asked

"Alex didn't have to tell me... i put the pieces together when i noticed you weren't taking your daily visits to see Alex at her apartment" " he said pointing the clothes "And Those won't fit me..."

"Oh, wait why won't these fit you-" She paused suddenly noticing the amount of muscle he gained while he was away "Oh, well you can still put on your pants.. Those will still fit right?" she said quietly while walking towards him and she thought 'i know i should be mad but i can't god all i want is to feel his lips on mine'

He nodded and then he sighed shaking his head and he took a step back as she walked to him "Kara i should go..."

She looked up at him "What?" Kara said quietly as she reached him and grabbed his hand

"You don't know how much i want this Kara. You... but lets face it i'm not the same person you remember and neither are you. Maybe its best if we-' he started

"Mon-El, Please... don't do this..." Tears forming in her eyes as she heard his words

"Maybe its best we stay friends. Just for now. Kara were both two completely different people now. Me leaving Earth has changed us both in many ways. I'm sorry this is for the best" he let go of her hand and flew out the window not looking back as tears streamed down his face


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

WARNING~~~~~ This chapter will be mostly full of flashbacks from the previous season.

Two weeks later

[No One]

Kara sat in her office at Catco trying on her computer when her phone buzzed "Mon-El?" She said looking at her phone then sighing seeing it was just another message from J'onn saying that Valor took care of another robbery downtown. She sighed and replied "You don't need to call him valor anymore remember? I know it's him" she closed out of her messages and went to her photo library scrolling through photos of her and Mon-El stopping at a photo of them on their first official date (That wasn't interrupted).

[Flash back]

"Oh come on! I apologized for that!" he laughed as he sipped his club soda

"Yeah you apologized for using your powers for money! Does Not mean that it's okay! Oh! Remember when you asked James and Winn if i was "mated" to anyone" she smiled

He laughed at her response and looked at her "I can't believe they told you about that!" he laughed again and just looked at her

"Yeah well." she shrugged and noticed him looking at her "What?" she laughed

"Oh nothing... Just that you look amazingly beautiful tonight" he smiled and she blushed

[End of flashback]

Kara sniffed as she looked at the time seeing that she could now go home and she stood up grabbing her things and started to walk out when she saw Mon-El talking to Eve her heart sunk in her chest as she tried to get past them without being noticed

"Uh yeah i went to Metropolis for a few months its work relate- Kara!" Mon-El called out seeing Kara "it was nice seeing you Eve but i should go" He said walking to Kara "Kara, Kara hey"

"Hey, Uhm i cant talk right now... sorry... i'll see you later?" she said walking into the elevator and the doors closed

"But its import-" he stopped as the door closed "ant" he finished he groaned and flew to the DEO and walked into one of the rooms with a cell starting to remember the time he got infected by the medusa virus

"Annnnnd you're in jailllll" Kara said as she moved his piece on the game board

"That feels appropriate" he replied looking at her through the glass door

"Hey you'll get out of here soon enough. Both of us will so don't pout" she chuckled as he pouted as a joke "Hey, you don't uhm you don't like me do you?" she said while messing with her sleeve

"Of course i like you" he looked up at her making a hand gesture

"No i mean, you don't like me like me" she said a bit nervous

"Like you like you? Sorry, English is my second language" he looked confused

"My mom, Eliza, she She thought you were being extra nice to her on Thanksgiving.That's like a thing that boys on this planet do. They're nice to the moms of girls they have crushes on sometimes." She laughed throwing her hands in the air a bit

" 'Crush?' Sorry, im not following" he looked at her confused

Kara thought to herself 'Rao just say it' she looked back up at him "You don't want to mate with me, do you?" (Damn straight) she smiled waiting for a response

[End of flashback]

He smiled thinking of what things may have been like if he told Kara he was the prince then and there. His thought were soon gone when he heard someone open the door

"Mon-El" Karas voice called out as she had a knocked out alien next to her as she held his wrist and walked to the cell and locked him in there

"Kara..." he cleared his throat and walked to her "Whats up? Other than the fact that you just kicked some alien ass?" he looked down at her

"Just work stuff" she said looking at the alien but not at Mon-El

"Okay? So uhm i was wondering if-"he stopped as she turned to him

"I have to go.. Ill see you later Mon-El" she turned away and walked off

"Kara..." he said as she was walking out and she obviously ignored him.

She left not looking back at him as she heard him call her name. "You have to be strong Kara you can't just walk out of the room every time he tries to make conversation with you." she said to herself. She paused as she passed the med bay and she smiled thinking of Her and Mon-Els first kiss

[Yay another flashback]

Kara walked into the medbay and saw Mon-El laying there. She sat down on the stool next to him and sat there for a while till he woke up

"Hi" Mon-El said with a raspy tone as he slowly opened his eyes

"Hey" kara said lightly and smiled lightly also

Did you learn a new power where you can duplicate yourself? Because im seeing two of you" Mon-El stopped and kara laughed a bit he continued "Its really cool"

" no no sorry no new powers just think the double vision is all you" she looked down at him

"Oh so i have a new power" he laughed

"Yeah" she sighed

He took a deep breath "Your earth mother Eliza thinks I'm dying. I may not have your hearing but mines pretty good"

Karas heart dropped "Shes gonna find a cure"

He shook his head lightly "Its okay. Ive uh ive cheated death more times than anyone should" he sat up

She shook her head also "its not okay. You shouldnt be dying. The only reason you are dying is because of my family" she shook her hands a bit in frustration

"Eliza Did her best" he looked over at her

She shook her head "No not her. My birth father created medusa. My birth father created medusa. Hes the reason youre in so much pain and hes the reason i cant do anything about it"

He smiled lightly then it dropped and he put his hand on her cheek "You know you look beautiful with the weight of all these worlds on your shoulder"

She shook her head "You dont have to make me feel better" next thing she knew his lips were on hers and she was returning the kiss.

He pulled away lying back down "Yeah, Absolutely beautiful"

[end of flashback]

(I'm gonna add some more characters sooner or later but for now I'm gonna just Add Maggie and I'm making it so she is close friends with Mon-El. Also Kara has started talking to Alex again)

Maggie clicked her tongue and sipped her beer "I don't know Mon-El I mean do you miss her?"

Mon-El Sighed as he looked at the young brunette woman in front of him "Do I miss her? Is that even a question? Of course I miss her. I miss us Maggie I just don't know what to do. She won't even stay in the same room as me for more than 2 minutes. Things were great about a week ago but now it's just I don't know she's just being so distant" He sighed "I missed my chance with her"

Maggie sighed "Mon-El, maybe the reason why she doesn't stay in the same room as you for over 2 minutes recently is because she didn't think it would take this long for you to figure things out" she sipped her beer

Mon-El looked at Her and raised his eyebrow "You talked to her already didn't you?" He questioned

"What? Oh no she wouldn't talk to me about this. I'm just speaking from experience" she shrugged "But seriously Mon-El you need to get your shit together before it's too late"

"Yeah I know... I just wish she would talk to me" he sighed

[Alex and Kara talking now]

Alex looked down at her phone as she got a message from Kara and she opened it

Kara: "Hey...Can you come by tonight? Just for a little bit"

Alex: "Yeah I can."

Kara: "Okay"

(15 minutes later)

Kara: "So are you coming or..?"

Alex: "Oh you mean now! Oops I'll be there in like 10 minutes"

Alex Leaves and walks to Kara's apartment and knocks on the door

Kara was sitting on her couch her knees to her chest as she heard the knock on her door "It's open!" She sniffed

Alex walked in seeing Kara on the couch "Hey, what's wrong?" She walked to the couch sitting down next to her

"I need some advice..." She looked up at her older sister

"On?" She turned her body to face Kara siting with her legs crossed

"On My situation with Mon-El..." she sighed and moved her legs so they were crossed

Alex sat up straight "Oh okay"

"I mean I don't know what to do Alex I know he said he needs time but it's been almost 3 weeks!" She sighed

Alex looked at her "Okay...so Uhm... have you tried talking to him about it?"

"That's the thing! This past week has been so awkward between us and it's gotten so bad that I can barely be in the same room as him for more that 2 minutes without making the situation more awkward then it should be... " Kara closed her eyes looking down

Alex put two fingers on Kara's Chin and lifted her head up "Kara I want you to be honest when I ask you this okay?" Kara nodded "Are you glad that he is back?"

"Of course I'm glad he's back Alex! For the love of Rao I couldn't be happier" she looked at her hands

"Then why are you acting like he's still not here? I mean think about it. All you have been doing is Work more work and Maybe hung out with Maggie Winn James and I a few times but that's it. It's just like when he was gone. Except the fact that you are talking to us again" she sighed

"I don't know Alex. I mean I know that Him returning hasn't really changed things it's just I don't know what to do! He wants to be friends and that's it!" She sighed

"Then be friends Kara. It's better than him still being god knows where. You were given an amazing second chance with him Kara. Don't take it lightly. He may have said he just wants to be friends but I'm sure that he is just as hurt as you are. I'm sure he is missing you just as much as you miss him. He just needs a bit more time to figure things out. But in the meantime you can't just keep avoiding him. You have to be able to talk to him"

Kara sighed and looked at Alex "Yeah I know... and I sure hope he figures things out soon. Also." Alex looked at her tilting her head "I'm glad I have a sister like you" she smiled

Alex smiled brightly "I'm glad you're my sister too Kara" Alex tucked a strand of her short brunette hair behind her ear and hugged her sister "I love you"

"love you too" Kara said hugging her back and she felt Alex's Phone buzz

Alex reached for her phone pulled it out of her back pocket and looked at the name on her screen "Its Maggie she wants me to meet up with her at the Bar...do you wanna join or..?"

Kara smiled "Sure id love t-" she got interrupted by her phone also so she reached for her phone and looked at the message "Its Cat...She needs to see me at Catco. I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it Kara. Just remember what I said okay?" Kara nodded as they both walked out

(2 hours later)

Kara sighed as she walked to her door after talking to Cat about her newest article on Supergirl and Valor. She unlocked her door walking in to see a tall Muscular man standing in her living room

"I hope you don't mind. I let myself in.." Mon-El looked over at Kara "I just needed to say a few things... to explain myself...to say I'm sorry. First off I'm so sorry it's taken this long for me to do this... to come and talk to you. It's just when I was away. For me i was gone for a lot longer than 6 months. And while I was there I just got used to pushing people away. So that's what I did with you... and I'm sorry"

"Mon-El what are you trying to say?" She looked at him putting her keys down

"I'm trying to say. I miss you. I miss us. And I don't think I can go another day just being friends" He sighed

Authors Note: AHHH! Omg I'm finally back!! This took me so long to write! I'm so sorry about the wait! I'm also sorry for leaving y'all on yet another Karamel cliffhanger! I can't help it! I just love cliffhangers so much! Also did you guys like the length of this chapter? Comment if you think I should keep the chapters this long. Anyways Look forward towards another series I'm starting about werewolves and things like that! See you guys later! Peace ️


End file.
